Money making guide/Pickpocketing master farmers
+ 0.276*2* + 0.144*2* + 0.132*1.5* + 0.046*1.5* + 0.025*1* + 0.011*1* ) + .243 * ( 0.229*2.5* + 0.228*2* + 0.172*1.5* + 0.171*2* + 0.114*1.5* + 0.054*1* + 0.029*1* ) + .122 * ( 0.376*1* + 0.249*1* + 0.161*1* + 0.119*1* + 0.095*1* ) + .097 * ( 0.4*1* + 0.28*1* + 0.2*1* + 0.08*1* + 0.029*1* + 0.011*1* ) + .048 * ( 0.32*1* + 0.218*1* + 0.149*1* + 0.101*1* + 0.069*1* + 0.047*1* + 0.032*1* + 0.022*1* + 0.015*1* + 0.01*1* + 0.007*1* + 0.005*1* + 0.003*1* + 0.002*1* ) + .005 * ( 0.5*1* + 0.3*1* + 0.2*1* ))}} }} |Skill = (94+ recommended) and for Rogue equipment Decent |Item = Ardougne cloak 3/4 Rogue equipment for guaranteed double loot Seed box to save inventory space (recommended) Food (if below ) |Quest = None |Intensity = High |Other = Completion of the Ardougne Diary (Hard) |Other Benefits = - |Inputs = None |Outputs = 19.9 x Ranarr seed ( )}}) 2.88 x Snapdragon seed ( )}}) |Location = North Ardougne or Draynor Village |Category = Thieving |Members = Yes |Details = IMPORTANT: The listed profit rate is calculated at while wearing full Rogue equipment (requires and ) with completion of the Ardougne Diary (hard) (requires , boostable). Players with lower thieving will not achieve this profit rate and should see the table below for their estimated profit. Pickpocketing master farmers can yield good amounts of seeds for Farming. The real money-makers are Ranarr seeds and Snapdragon seeds (worth }} and }} respectively). These seeds are very rare (appearing every 1/302 and 1/2083 pickpockets) but make up + 0.048*.010* )/ round 1}}% of the profit. The master farmer, whether he's Martin in Draynor or not, has to be trapped inside the fence to optimise the Thieving experience. He moves on his own accord, so players will have to wait patiently to trap him. After he's trapped, players should be courteous and keep the gate closed. If low on health, players can steal some cake from the Baker's stall in Ardougne. Otherwise, players will need to use conventional food to restore Hitpoints. Profit varies enormously based off thieving level, greatly improving after certain milestones. At players can equip full Rogue equipment for guaranteed double loot, doubling profit. At players can complete the Ardougne Diary (hard) for an additional 10% pickpocketing boost. It is not recommended to thieve Master farmers for profit at low levels as there are much better money making methods out there. Below are some experience and profit estimates at certain levels. At 38 thieving, players should expect a pickpocketing success rate of }} round 1 }}% leading to *3600/( *2*.6+(1- )*8*.6)}}}} round 0}} pickpockets per hour giving )}} and * ) }}}} profit. At 50 thieving, players gain the ability to use Rogue equipment for guaranteed double loot. At this level while using the equipment they should expect a pickpocketing success rate of }} round 1 }}% leading to *3600/( *2*.6+(1- )*8*.6)}}}} round 0}} pickpockets per hour giving )}} and * 2 * ) }}}} profit. At 60 thieving, using full rogue equipment players should expect a pickpocketing success rate of }} round 1 }}% leading to *3600/( *2*.6+(1- )*8*.6)}}}} round 0}} pickpockets per hour giving )}} and * 2 * ) }}}} profit. At 70 thieving, players can boost to complete the Ardougne diary (hard) for the 10% (multiplicative) improved pickpocketing success. At this level (using full rogue equipment) they should expect a pickpocketing success rate of }} round 1 }}% leading to *3600/( *2*.6+(1- )*8*.6)}}}} round 0}} pickpockets per hour giving )}} and * 2 * ) }}}} profit. At 80 thieving, using full rogue equipment and Ardougne diary bonus players should expect a pickpocketing success rate of }} round 1 }}% leading to *3600/( *2*.6+(1- )*8*.6)}}}} round 0}} pickpockets per hour giving )}} and * 2 * ) }}}} profit. At 90 thieving, using full rogue equipment and Ardougne diary bonus players should expect a pickpocketing success rate of }} round 1 }}% leading to *3600/( *2*.6+(1- )*8*.6)}}}} round 0}} pickpockets per hour giving )}} and * 2 * ) }}}} profit. At 94+ thieving, with the Ardougne diary bonus players will no longer fail to pickpocket Master farmers and (using full rogue equipment) can achieve the maximum possible rate of 3000 pickpockets per hour giving and ) }} profit. }} Category:MMG/Skilling